No me gusta ir de compras
by Princess Utau
Summary: Nadeshiko es la mejor amiga de Utau,pero no sabe que enrealidad es NAGIHIKO y lo lleva de compras    -Nade chan eres mas plana que Amu-


**Princess: Bien queridos lectores como ustedes saben después de la historia: El secreto de mi pasado creare un Nagitau (UtauXNagi) y me he estado inspirando y cree también un corto De una historia de Nagi y Utau**

**Utau: Shugo Chara No le pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi Punto de Vista<strong>

Mi madre y mi abuela tuvieron que ir de viaje y yo me quede solo en casa, es el paraíso tener la casa para mí solo, pero ¿Qué hago? De pronto mi celular vibro

-Hola- dije contestando su otro celular que supuestamente era de Nadeshiko

-¿Nagi kun? Me podrías pasar a Nadeshiko por favor- dijo Utau

-Claro- dije como grite el nombre Nadeshiko y me aclare la voz y conteste

-Hola Utau chan- conteste con voz clara

-Hola Nade chan ¿me preguntaba si querías ir al centro comercial de compras? ¿Qué dices?- dijo ella

-No tengo nada planeado así que si voy a ir- dije con voz clara

-Bien entonces nos vemos en la entrada y no llegues tarde… A si también debes llevar tu celular- me dijo como colgó. Bien, me quite la ropa y mire en un cajón de mi armario y saque un vestido amarillo claro y unas sandalias amarillas adornada en su cerradura una flor de sakura pequeña de color verde y me peine el cabello en una coleta alta

-Uhh, no me siento como yo pero si Utau chan quiere que vaya Nadeshiko ira Nadeshiko- susurre resignado

* * *

><p><strong>En el centro comercial…<strong>

**Nagi Punto de Vista...**

**(Esta vestido y habla como Nade)**

**-**Nade chan- grito Utau

-Hola- dije sonriéndole

-Vamos- dijo Utau como me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una tienda de trajes de baño y lencería. Al ver que entrabamos al lugar entre en pánico

-Oh dios no por favor, Amu me ha invitado pero yo siempre digo que no, así que por eso pidió mi celular, Amu me dijo para animarme a ir me dijo que ellas se sacan fotos juntas con los modelos que se prueban y los suben a Facebook. Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir hacia aquí no hubiera venido. Kukai me va a matar- pensé. Kukai era el novio de Utau y el con Tadase que probablemente también me va a matar si me saco ese tipo de fotos con su Onee chan y no quiero saber el cómo reaccionara Ikuto cuando le diga Tadase o Kukai, Oh, Oh, Utau será la mejor amiga de Nadeshiko pero es como la hermana de Rima y Rima también sabe mi secreto, si Utau sube una foto se declara hoy o mañana la fecha de mi muerte, saben porque, mañana es lunes y todos vamos a la misma escuela, incluso Ikuto

-Esto Utau chan, que tal si primero vamos a comprar un helado. Yo invito- dije tratando de salir del lugar

-No, porque últimamente mis brasieres talla B digamos que me están quedando pequeños y ahora tengo que cambiar a copa C- me susurro y yo me sonroje pero ella no lo noto porque estaba mirando los diseños de los brasieres

Escogió como 8 de copa C y algunos para mí de talla más pequeña porque Rima rumoreo que yo era del tipo plana y es verdad recuerdan, soy hombre no soy mujer y además ella siempre se opuso también porque ella sabe que soy hombre. De pronto ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo al probador. Ella se desabrocho los cordones de su vestido lolita blanco y negro y se saco las botas con tacón blancas que le llegaban a la rodilla que hacían juego con su vestido **(Capitulo 22) **quedando solo enbragas y brasier

-Nade chan ¿te ayudo?- dijo ella como me quito el vestido y se sorprendió al notar algo cuando el vestido cayó al suelo

-Nade chan eres más plana que Amu- me dijo soltando carcajadas mientras yo me ruborizaba al ver a Utau solo ocupando ropa interior

-Mooo, entonces harás otra cosa- dijo como se quito el brasier mostrando sus pechos y yo me di la vuelta

-¿Eh porque te das la vuelta Nade chan?- me pregunto

-Es que tenía que sacar algo de mi bolso- dije como metí la mano en el pequeño bolso

-AH… entonces ¿me abrochas?- pregunto cómo se dio la vuelta y yo se lo abroche. De pronto ella saco mi celular. Ella puso mi cabello ocultando mi pecho

-Así- dijo ella sonriendo como me abrazo y nos pusimos frente al espejo del probador y empezó a sacar fotos y saco su celular y también saco fotos, pasaron 30 minutos y no sé porque nadie dice que salgamos, Utau ha sacado como 30 fotos en mi celular el suyo y unas 45 en su cámara fotográfica. Estoy muerto

-Bien, vamos a comer ese helado- dijo ella vistiéndose

-Paso- dije

-Pero Nade chan- ella dijo inflando los cachetes

-Estoy cansada- dije con una sonrisa. Caminamos y Utau pago lo que compro y después de ese día de tortura me fui a mi casa, llegue y caí en mi cama

-Odio mi vida- susurre, no importa después de todo acabara pronto y será mejor disfrutar lo que me queda

Me metí en Internet y mire en Facebook (No me pertenece)el de Nadeshiko y mire las publicaciones

* * *

><p><em><strong>Has sido etiquetada en 70 fotografías<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Tan rápido las subió- pensé mire en el chat. Primero Rima chan me hablo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mashiro<strong> **Rima (3:37 PM)**

**Estas muerto cabeza purpura, como te atreves a sacarte ese tipo de fotos con Utau, será mejor que no pongas un pie en la escuela**

* * *

><p>-Lo tomo como una amenaza- pensé. Mire y Tadase, Ikuto y Kukai me habían escrito. Mire el de Tadase<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotori Tadase (5: 12 PM)<strong>

**Nagihiko kun Nunca pensé que te sacarías ese tipo de fotos, yo perdono todo ;D**

* * *

><p>-Uff- susurre aliviado, pero me volvió a escribir<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotori Tadase (5:14 PM)<strong>

**Pero esto no se lo perdono a nadie :) Sé que no es mi personalidad pero, estás muerto**

* * *

><p>-Si así me dice Tadase no sé que me dirán los peores- susurre. Observe la conversación de Kukai<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Souma Kukai (9:54 PM)<strong>

**Puedes ser mi amigo pero esto…esto es IMPERDONABLE, usare tu cabeza como pelota de futbol Fujisaki**

* * *

><p>Trague saliva asustado. Con mi mano temblando vi la conversación de Ikuto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukiyomi Ikuto (10:30 PM)<strong>

**Voy a cortar tu cuerpo en pedazos y voy a alimentar a los amigos de Yoru con eso y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo.**

**P.D: Sé dónde vives :3**

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta de mi balcón y me cambie el pijama y me dormí en mi cama. Mañana será un día muy largo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Al siguiente día...<strong>

**Utau Punto de Vista…**

Entre a la escuela con Ikuto a mi lado. Nade chan iba a otro colegio, por eso nunca la veía aquí

-Nagi kun- dije como lo vi entrar. Ikuto le dio una mirada de muerte, yo estaba confundida porque al entrar aparte de Ikuto, Tadase, Rima y Kukai le dieron la misma mirada. Mientras Ikuto, Tadase y Rima llevaron a rastras a Nagi no sé porque yo me acerque a Amu y Kukai. Cuando me acerque a Kukai me dio un suave beso en los labios

-Con permiso estrella del pop, pero debo hablar algo con Fujisaki- dijo él con una sonrisa que siempre me ha encantado y se fue. Yo me acerque a Amu

-¿Desde cuándo Kukai le dice a Nagi kun, Fujisaki? y también porque todos se lo llevaron- le pregunte confundida a Amu

-Si tú no sabes algo de tu novio menos voy a saber yo y también me preguntaba porque se lo llevaron porque Ikuto, Rima y Tadase kun que fue el que más me sorprendió tenían una sonrisa que da miedo cuando se lo llevaron- dijo Amu

-Aun no salen detrás de la escuela- dije preocupada

-¿Vamos al salón?-pregunto Amu

-Bien vamos- dije como entramos al salon

-¿I como la pasaste con Nadeshiko en el centro comercial?- me pregunto Amu

-Nade chan es mas plana que tu-

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Que gracioso Jajajajaj, pobre Nagi kun <strong>

**Nagi: T.T**

**Utau: COMENTEN POR FIS**


End file.
